


The kiss thing

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dare, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Miya Osamu is a Little Shit, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, mentioned Drunken kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Sakusa woke up not knowing what had happened to him last night, but one thing he was sure of: he had kissed someone, one of the Miya twins, he just didn't know which one.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	The kiss thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CAT5UMU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT5UMU/gifts).
  * A translation of [O tal do beijo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109936) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> Some months ago on twitter, onniegiri made a poll in which of the Miya would have kissed and marked the Sakusa and I said it would be Osamu and I gave my reasons.  
> Here is, months later, the plot I had created for that AU poll of theirs. Although I didn't do it in their AU (which they had a band), I took advantage of my answer.
> 
> CONGRATULATIONS, LARI ♥

Sakusa had no idea what had happened to him that night, he only remembered that he had kissed a mouth many times and it seemed that it had been from some Miya, he didn't know which one.

As if nothing could get worse, his mind was circling the image of Atsumu, as if it wanted to say it was his platonic passion that took his breath away at that moment, like a good piece of bad path that this Miya was. Kiyoomi still wondered how he was able to drink so much that he fell for his companions’ lips and exchanged saliva with someone else.

“How disgusting,” Sakusa vociferously. His head hurt a lot and he could only think of one thing: “With which of the two it was.”

Sakusa sat on the bed and massaged his forehead, he wanted to take the medicine and pretend that night had never happened but the universe was against him when he saw the phone beeping, warning him of a new message.

_ Komori: how was the evening with Miya, hein _

_ you are gone _

_ must have been good _

Sakusa was sure that he would kill his cousin in that same instant. So this was true, he wasn't really dreaming that he had kissed a Miya, this was the purest reality now confirmed by his own cousin.

He decided that he would soon take a bath and take the medicine, praying for it to take effect quickly because he would still have class later. Damned day that his colleagues dragged him to a bar in the middle of the weekday.

His thoughts continued at a thousand per hour, he didn't know what to expect anymore and only answered Komori quickly asking for details when they met. He needed to remove this doubt as soon as possible.

[...]

“Hii, Kiyoomi,” Komori greeted him as soon as he arrived in class, sitting next to the boy. “How was your evening?”

“I'm waiting for you to tell me, Motoya.” The half hoarse voice denounced his lack of use, as well as the remains of the hangover.

The brunette was still trying to unravel the mystery that his mind clouded by alcohol didn't make him remember. Sakusa faced with disgust the notebook in front of him, as if this was the blame for everything that was happening to him at that moment. His hair was more messed than usual, he had forgotten to comb it but he had washed it, his clothes were still impeccable by the amount of times he had cleaned them with his little roll and, of course, his hands were still cleaned by his faithful companion: the bottle of alcohol gel.

“Really? All right then.”

Komori started telling what had happened. They went to a bar where they would listen to a band they liked, they were accompanied by the twins Miya and some colleagues from college. Until the band performed, they decided that they would start drinking and, of course, Sakusa had all his restrictions with the alcohol until he struggled with everyone calling him weak and asked for the strongest drink from that bar.

“Yes Motoya, I remember that. Now tell me what I don't know.”

“So... for what I know, everybody started dancing, you and the twins disappeared from one hour to another and didn't come back,” Motoya told, scratching his head. He knew he would be screwed in the hands of the brunette.

“What do you mean I didn't come back?”

“You and the two Miya are missing from the map. You don't come looking at me with the face that it's my fault because I was the soberest one there and–” Komori shut up for a moment, staring at his cousin's neck. “Kiyoomi, did you by any chance see his neck today?”

‘ _ Oh no _ ’ was the first thought that went through Sakusa's head before looking for any kind of reflection. He took his cell phone and opened it in the camera, seeing there another misfortune: hickeys.

“That's all I needed,” Sakusa grumbled in a low tone, only the other boy could hear him. “So, in the end, I got Atsumu or Osamu, is that it?”

“From what everyone saw, yes.”

Sakusa had only one word to describe what he felt: fucked, he was fucked. First because he had kissed someone who had no idea if he was hygienic enough — ok, he admitted that this was more part of his involvement with cleanliness, but even so, he couldn't trust anyone but himself —; second, either he kissed his crush Atsumu or his twin brother, Osamu, and, who doesn't know, he could have kissed both of them since they look alike and-

“Fuck.” Kiyoomi let out the dirty word, his mind was not helping him at all.

“Is everything okay, Kiyoomi?” Komori questioned beside him, slightly concerned about his cousin's reaction.

“Of course not. I have no idea who I kissed, Motoya. Who knows if that person had brushed his teeth?!”

Komori smiled, his tense shoulders relaxed in the instant that Sakusa became Sakusa again. Motoya also wanted to discover what had happened the night before, he was absolutely sure that, regardless of what Kiyoomi said, he was happy with the possibility of having kissed Atsumu.

[...]

“What are you telling me, ‘Samu?” His honey-colored eyes were wide open, his heart seemed to speed up and he was about to freak out.

“That you heard, you and Sakusa were kissing yesterday,” Osamu spoke, shrugging his shoulders.

“But I like him, ‘Samu! How will I face him now?” Atsumu was almost pulling his hair out, he was walking from one side to the other as if he was lost.

“And what do I have to do with it? It's your problem,” Osamu answered. He had an impartial face, without showing his true feelings: an enormous desire to laugh at the twin's face.

“It's exactly because it's my problem that I'm going crazy, ‘Samu! You know I like him and... what if he doesn't want to look in my face anymore? ‘Samu, I'm fucked, 'Samu.”

“Yeah, ‘Tsumu, you're fucked, congratulations on the rush.”

While the blond guy was completely gone, not knowing how he would face his crush in future classes, the gray-haired boy laughed at his misfortune. Osamu never thanked so much for an opportunity to join his idiot brother with Mr. Hygiene. He confessed that the method used wasn't wonderful, but he didn't regret what he did after all it was incredible to see Atsumu ashamed and without knowing what to do.

“Just be yourself, ‘Tsumu. Say what you feel to Sakusa and that's it, problem solved.”

“What do you mean problem solved? Do you think it's like this, just come and say ‘Hi Omi-kun, I love you, let's get married and have three dogs?’ that my problem is solved?”

“Yes?” Osamu knew that he was picking on his brother but it was inevitable.

“Damn ‘Samu!”

The gray-haired guy just laughed at the drama of his twin, it was priceless how disconcerted he was at that moment. Osamu decided to warn that he would go to university and that it was better for him to come along since they would have the test in the afternoon.

They walked to the building and they separated when Osamu had a breach, saying that he had to go to the library to borrow a book and Atsumu didn't mind, following straight to his next class. Taking advantage that the blond one was gone, the gray-haired one went to meet Suna in his usual place, a tree near the library.

“So, how was it?” Rintarou asked as soon as he saw the black sneaker in his field of vision.

“You owe me a dating proposal.”

“Oh? So your plan worked?” A smile adorned Suna's lips, not believing that the almost boyfriend had done it.

“Of course, who do you think had to do all the work and accuse ‘Tsumu?”

They laughed after the sentence, it was logical that the two lovebirds wouldn't have the courage to kiss in some bar, so why not give a little push to Osamu’s dear older brother? Suna knew that Osamu had kissed Sakusa and told Atsumu the next day that Atsumu and Sakusa had kissed.

“You are cruel, you know, Osamu,” Rintarou said, pulling the boy to sit next to you.

“It's not you who hears every day ‘Tsumu talk about Sakusa, ‘Omi-kun that, Omi-kun that, blah blah blah I love Omi-kun’.” Osamu imitated his brother, making Suna laugh. “I hope this time it works out and I stop hearing it every day.”

[...]

Ok, Miya Atsumu was a confident person, full of himself, he could talk to his crush and he could confess, he would be able to do it, Atsumu was sure.

“Miya-san, good morning,” Komori greeted him cordially, showing a smile. “Kiyoomi is looking for you.”

Miya Atsumu was nothing like that, he wanted to run away in that instant and he would have succeeded if he hadn't felt someone holding the collar of his blouse.

“Where do you think you are going, Mi-ya?” Oh heavens, Atsumu was fucked.

“I was going... to find ‘Samu!” Atsumu used the first excuse he thought.

“Hahaha, nice excuse, but now you will talk to me.” The blond felt a sip go down his throat as he was dragged by the brunette. It only gave time to wave goodbye to Komori. “See you later, Motoya.”

“See you, Kiyoomi! Good luck, Miya-san!”

This “good luck” didn't sound good to him, it even seemed that he would be condemned to death for something he did and he doesn't regret it — Atsumu may not remember what happened, but it doesn't mean that he didn't see advantages in it.

When they were far enough away from the classrooms, at the end of a corridor which gave access to the kitchen, a place where no university student went, Sakusa finally let go of Atsumu's piece of clothing and faced him.

“Spit it out, Miya,” Kiyoomi ordered it. The dark eyes seemed to urge Atsumu to tell the whole truth he knew.

“I don't know either?” Atsumu tried, laughing and giving a smile. Seeing that it didn't stick, he tried again. “I don't remember what happened either, ‘Samu who told me this morning.”

“Did you wash yourself before going to that bar?”

First strange question of the day.

“Yes, I took a shower, washed my hair and put on some clean clothes,” Atsumu answered while he listed his actions with his fingers.

“Did you brush your teeth before?”

“Yes? Who doesn't brush?”

“And why did you do what you did? Miya, look at my neck.” Atsumu wanted and didn't want to see that tarnished skin with hickeys he had made, but seeing how it made him happy. “Why are you smiling, Miya?”

“It's just that it matched with you, Omi-kun.”

“What?” Sakusa narrowed his eyes, he couldn't have heard correctly.

“Omi-kun, you are a beautiful man and I would feel honored if you could repeat the dose.”

‘ _ Ops, I said shit _ ’ was what crossed Atsumu's mind as soon as he spoke the sentence. At that moment, Atsumu was a fried man, he felt the sweat dripping down his neck and the dread that had taken over his body.

In every possible scenario, Miya Atsumu never imagined that he would hear Sakusa Kiyoomi laugh, turn his eyes, sanitize his hands with alcohol gel and grab him by the collar of his shirt again to kiss him. Holy day he had taken a bath and was hygienic.

“If you tell this to anyone, you will be a dead man, Miya.”

“Dead for your love, for sure.”

The brunette rolled his eyes again, not believing he had heard another joke. This time it was the blond who didn't waste time and put his lips back together again, enjoying every second that he could with his now boyfriend? Atsumu didn't know if he could call him that, but he would make a point of being Sakusa Kiyoomi's boyfriend.


End file.
